Yugioh 5d's: The five pillars
by loser bridge
Summary: Leo and Luna Find a guy who is a signer and is connected with the spirit world. then, a old darkness arises. Zone is back and he has new allies. fortunately for our heroes, Jaden, Yugi, Yuma and their friends are there to help. set after WGRP. Luna x OC on hiautus, editing and revising. Z-One died in story before this book
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh! 5D's: The Five Pillars a fanfic by: Loser bridge

I own nothing

As Leo and Luna walked in New Domino City, they saw a man who was limping. They rushed over to help him. He motioned for them to back away. Then, they saw shadows behind him. They saw something else. He was a signer. Back when Jack, Yusei, Crow, Akiza and Luna were saving the world from the dark signers, Andrew became the head signer. He had defeated Goodwin and showed him the power of friendship. Leo and Luna were excited to see the head signer duel again. "Duel!" The man shouted to the shadows.

**?** : 4000

**Man**:4000

"I draw. I summon Flamvell guard in defense mode and two facedowns. Turn over." The man said calmly

"I draw. I summon dark zebra in attack mode. Then, I play tribute to the doomed, to destroy your guard." The shadows growled.

"Chain! I activate remote revenge and target your field."

"Damn. Turn over."

"My turn. I Summon Flamvell Firedog. Next, I play rekindling. I tune my monsters together. When the flames are unleashed and are spread, the deity appears. SYNCHRO SUMMON, Ancient Flamvell Deity! I also play megamorph and also play upstart goblin. I attack directly." The man Shouted. "I play kuriboh from my hand, which makes me take no damage." The shadows mumbled. "I end my turn by placing one facedown and ending my turn." The man finished. "Damn, looks like he has a answer to every part of his strategy." Leo thought he muttered.

Luna whacked him on the head. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Leo shouted. "Leo, No swearing , remember?" Luna shrieked at him. "My turn, I draw. I summon Dark resonator. next I play the spell Dragon Ravine. I send my Vice dragon. next, I play monster reborn, to bring back my vice dragon. now, I **Dark Tune** my Dark resonator with Vice dragon to Dark synchro summon, emperor of darkness! I use my monsters effect to remove from play your Flamvell Deity."

"I chain and activate Flamvell counter! I remove Flamvell guard and negate your effect."

"I can still attack. Go, Emperor! Attack his Deity!"

"I play my monster effect from my **deck. **Go, time keeper!" The man shouted, pulling out a monster from his deck.

Time keeper: ATK:0 Def: 3000

effect: Once per duel, you can change the phase of your opponents turn. then, special summon this card from your deck.

" I change the phase to your end phase." the man said.

"My turn. I draw! I play another Megamorph. now I play, victory bounce. which means I can attack you directly.

?:0

"We Will be back, Andrew." The shadows threatened, before vanishing. "I have to find Yusei…" Andrew muttered before passing out. Leo caught him. "What now, Luna?" Leo asked.

As the sun set, the birds scattered off. Paradox stood in the center of the town square. "Where is Z-ONE? He said he wanted to see me for a meeting." Paradox grumbled. As he said that, a man came into town. He wore a green pendant, had green and yellow eyes and wore a duel disk that was covered in strange symbols. "Who are you?" Paradox asked rudely. "My name is Dartz. I was asked to come here by a man named Z-ONE." Dartz replied with equal meanness. Just then, another man with a mask came out. "I am Fujiwara Yusuke and I was asked to come here by a man named Z-ONE." The man said instantly, as if reading Paradox's mind. 3 hours passed, before a kid wearing a mask came out of nowhere. "I am Vetrix and I was sent here by..." Vetrix started to say before Paradox rudely interrupted, "We get it!" 4 hours later, Z-ONE arrived. "Hello, gentleman. I have come here with a proposition."

To be continued...

**I made up time keeper for the purpose of the duel. Also, this is before Vetrix changed and fujiwara changed.**


	2. Chapter 2:the world spins part 1

I own nothing

The world spins, part 1

As Yusei was testing his runner, he felt a odd surge. He knew he had to master Accel Synchro, but he wasn't going fast enough. Yusei was pushing himself too hard. His vision was going blurry. He stopped his duel runner and waited for his head to clear. While he was, he heard some footsteps behind him. "Hello, Yusei Fudo." Said a man with plaid shorts and a blue t-shirt. The man seemed to be acting strange. He seemed to be possessed by a dark force. Yusei turned around and saw him. The man held out his duel disk, showing he wanted a duel. Yusei went over to his runner and he took out his duel disk. "Duel!" They shouted

Man:4000

Yusei:4000

"I draw! I play reincarnation of hope and I send quilbolt and sonic chick to my grave. Next, I summon Junk Synchron, I special summon back sonic chick by Junk Synchrons effect. Then, quilbolt comes back onto the field and then I play reincarnations effect to bring out a monster know as Junk Foreword. I tune Level 3 Junk Synchron with Level 3 Junk Forward and Level 2 Quilbolt in order to Synchro Summon, Stardust dragon. I end my turn." Yusei completed his most powerful move.

"I draw. I summon the monster known as Plaugespreader Zombie by putting one card on top of my deck. Next, I play Zombie Master. I tune my two monsters together to Synchro summon, Revived king Has Des. Next, I play my axe of despair. I destroy stardust and I set one facedown. Your move." The man seemed to mutter.

Yusei:3150

"What am I going to do? I draw, I play my spell card, Monster reborn to bring back stardust. Next I play the mystical space typhoon spell. Now, I attack your Revived King Has Des. I set one card and end my turn."

Man:3850

"I play my facedown card, call of the haunted. I special summon back my Revived King. Next, I play stop attack. I destroy stardust."

"I play negate attack."

"Crap. I set one facedown and end my turn."

"My turn, Draw. I summon my majestic Synchron. Next, I tune level 1 Majestic Synchron, with level 8 stardust dragon and level 1 sonic chick. I Synchro summon, Majestic Star Dragon. I steal your monsters attack and I attack."

Man:0

"I will be back, Yusei." Mumbled the shadow man.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: the world spins part 2

I own nothing

The world spins part 2

The man that battled the shadows and saved Leo and Luna was in the spirit world. The place had become so empty. Like back in the time of the dark signers…

Flashback

"Zeman the Ape King was under Devack's control, when he was gathering spirits. He transferred his energy to Devack and Devack almost won."

End of flashback

I´m Falling Down Into  
My shadow  
Iki wo hisomete  
Matte iru Deadly Night?

Don't Scary kimi  
Ga nozomeba  
Donna sekai mo  
Sono me ni utsuseru kara

See you in your dreams, yeah, baby  
Kowai yume datoshitemo

Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni  
Hoshi wo kudaki  
Kazari tsuketa  
Black paper moon  
Shinjite kureta nara  
When you're lost  
Here I am  
Forever with your soul  
Niagala bakagaya ku  
Tsuky no wo yo ni

Soul Eater intro 2

"Regulas, where are you? Regulas, where are you?!" Andrew shouts.

Andrew then saw shadows like he saw in the real world. "So, they have invaded this world, too. That must be why it is empty. Wait, Regulas, is that you?" Andrew shouted to the shadows. Regulas came out of the shadows and said, "Yes. It is me. What brings you to the spirit world, Andrew?"

"The Shadows have invaded our world and we need the Ancient Fairy Dragon's help." Andrew explained. "The Ancient Fairy Dragon currently resides in Luna's Deck." Regulas explained. "I have to head back." Andrew mumbled. "No, you don't!" Regulas shouted, jumping at Andrew. Andrew played sword of deep seated and blocked Regulas's attack. Andrew then left.

Human World…

"Ugh, Regulas." Andrew muttered, waking up. He got out of the bed he was in. he then noticed something. "Wasn't I taller this?" He wondered. Just then Leo and Luna came rushing in. "Whoa, have you shrunk or something?!" Leo shouted, bouncy as usual. "I think it's the side effect of being in the spirit world, now that it is in shadows. Luna, Regulas is corrupted. He became a shadow pawn because of the shadows in his heart." Andrew explained. "What? Regulas is fine. He is still in my deck se…"

Luna started to say before she saw Regulas's card image. It was gone.

To be continued in part 3….

Please review and favorite.


End file.
